


Saccharine

by moshimochi



Series: Ardent Hearts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi
Summary: “Hey.” Komaeda feels a finger tilt his face back towards Hinata’s, forcing eye contact. “There’s nothing about you that I find disgusting or whatever word that’s in your mind right now.” Hinata presses.There’s a warm yet uncertain sensation wavering his chest. “Ahaha... You’re joking with me, aren’t you?”





	Saccharine

It’s the blistering island sun that leads them to this situation, scavenging through the freezer of the island’s kitchen, trying to find some form of relief from the oppressive heat.  
  
There’s a glint in Hinata’s eye, and he knows their expedition has resulted in success.  
  
Hinata rummages through the ice and pulls out a box of popsicles. “Looks like there’s orange, strawberry, raspberry, and grape. Which do you want?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, whichever is fine.”  
  
He watches as Hinata digs through the box, pulling out two with a frown. A clear plastic wrap covered them, obscuring the color of each.  
  
“Aha, this will be a fun test of luck!” Komaeda says, clapping his hands together.  
  
Hinata looks like he’s deeply resisting pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, call it then.”  
  
“Raspberry.”  
  
“Orange.”  
  
Hinata hands him the mysterious popsicle, and they rip open the packaging with a competitive ferocity.  
  
“Ah-” He unsheathes a defiant purple popsicle. “Grape.”  
  
Hinata appears to have fared no better, with a pinkish red one that obviously is not orange in color or flavoring. With a disgruntled _pop_ , he shoves it into his mouth, only to pull back with an unreadable expression. “Strawberry.”  
  
A deep sigh. “How about we go down to the pool? It’s too hot in here.” Hinata says, gesturing the offending strawberry popsicle towards the door. The overhead fan in the hotel kitchen whirred at top speed, but it didn’t do much to beat back the tropical heat.  
  
Playfully, Komaeda bumps his shoulders with him on their way down the stairs. With a melodramatic huff, he sighs, “Ah, it really is no good. I can feel the heat rashes blistering up on my delicate skin any minute now! Seems like _somebody_ should fix the AC.”

 “That’s not my job. And it seems like _somebody_ should stop pushing their luck before I _push_ them into the _pool_ .” He’s trying his best to sound perturbed, but Komaeda can see the hint of a smile quirking up the side of his lips.  
  
“Hinata-kun really is cruel!” He cries out in mock distress while they meander over to the water’s edge. Hinata kicks off his sandals, sending them flying and nearly scattering off of the pool’s edge (Komaeda delicately pulls off his slip-ons, placing them far at a safe distance from any unruly splashes), and they both dip their feet into the water with a relieved sigh. Though the temperature today is unbearable, the pool water settled to a perfect balance of being refreshing yet warmed by the sun so it’s not bitingly cold, either. Even unfortunate weather like today has it’s pleasant tradeoffs.  


As they mindlessly splash their feet in the water and enjoy their frozen treats, an idea begins to form in his mind.  
  
It would be so unbearably easy to spin this gentle moment into something impure. He fathoms that there must be some force inside him, a kind of entropy, that has the need to shake things up once he feels the dust start to settle. Nothing major - he’s come to realize it can be sort of blessing to live a life neither in the complete clutches of total hope or despair - yet still, a peaceful life doesn’t need to be _boring_.

Nonetheless, he barely even thinks when he moves to lick a long, suggestive stripe from the base to the tip of his popsicle. From a side glance, he can see Hinata’s eyebrows raise in curiosity, but he doesn’t make a comment as to what Komaeda is up to ( _as if he didn’t know)_ . Testing him, Komaeda moves to make kitten licks around the head of the pop, occasionally dipping his head to suck off any dripping purple juices from the melting tip. While Hinata says nothing, he gnaws on the leftover wooden stick from the popsicle, moving it between his teeth as sits up a little, giving Komaeda an expectant look. Komaeda recognizes this as Hinata is really observing him, _watching him_ , and if Hinata is his audience, then he might as well give him a show.  
  
Lowering his eyelashes, he lets the purple popsicle glide against his tongue till it nearly bumps the back of his throat. Admittedly, the slide of the ice makes deepthroating a bit easier than the real thing, but the amount of satisfaction which sucking off Hinata gives him surmounts any trivial levels of discomfort he may have. He hollows his cheeks around the icey treat, and slowly drags it out from his lips with a notable and downright filthy _pop_ .  
  
When he makes eye contact with Hinata, the other boy looked absolutely scandalized, gripping the edge of the pool with white knuckled intensity.  
  
“Did you wear sunblock today, Hinata-kun?”  
  
“Did I w-what?” Hinata sputters back.  
  
“You shouldn’t be so careless, Hinata-kun! Protection from the sun is _very important._ ” He emphasizes the end of his sentence with a punctuating suck on the tip of the popsicle. “You must have gotten sunburned. Your face is all red.”  
  
Hinata looks at him agape, then suddenly turns his gaze off to the horizon as he drags an open palm down the front of his face.  
  
“Hinata-kun-”  
  
“Don’t do this to me in public.” He barely wheezes out, palm still sprawled over his face.  
  
“I’m not-”  
  
Komaeda can barely contest before Hinata brings his hand from his face and gestures accusingly at the other. “ _In broad daylight.”_  
  
Komaeda knows a vile part within himself is unbearably smug and wants to smile at his own victory, but he tries to quash those selfish feelings down. Exciting him with this cheap trick, reveling in the way how Hinata’s attention was drawn from his own ice pop and looking at Komaeda like he wants to eat him instead, this was a necessary step in being able to pleasure Hinata. That’s all, really.  
  
He only wants to serve Hinata. Make Hinata feel good. He himself won’t get any greedy, selfish kicks from it.  
  
Nope, definitely not.

He leans in closer to Hinata’s face, he can nearly see his on reflection in Hinata’s widening pupils. He brings his voice down a pitch, looks at him from lowered lashes, “If you don’t want to be in public, we can move somewhere more private.”  
  
Hinata looks at him with a gaze somewhere caught between disbelief, frustration, and _yes_ , there’s definitely interest there. For a brief moment, Komaeda thinks Hinata might bridge the distance between them and press their lips together, but he suddenly draws away.  
  
“You’re dripping the last of your popsicle all over your shirt.”  
  
“-Ah!” Indeed, specks of purple dotted his otherwise pristine white shirt. He had been careless enough to let his mind wander and neglected the remnants melting popsicle. “I’m sorry Hinata-kun,”  
  
“Why are you apologizing to me?”  
  
“To have presented myself to you in such an unsightly manner,”  
  
The redness seems to have faded from Hinata’s face only slightly, but that doesn’t stop him from wearing an exasperated expression. Komaeda feels a terrible swirling in his gut as he dawns how he’s made himself look so foolish while sitting next to _Hinata_ , tarnishing Hinata’s respectability, in _public-_  
  
“Hey,” He feels one of Hinata’s fingers tilting his chin up, forcing eye contact. He hadn’t even realized when he started staring down into the pool. “Relax, okay? I can bleach it when we get home.” Hinata didn’t sound disgusted or regretful for spending time with such a disheveled human being such as himself, but was gentle. Albeit with the usual Hinata tone of seriousness, but the intonation was gentle. Fond, even. He wasn’t concerned about ruining the shirt - though now that he thinks about it, that is a distressing thought - but Hinata didn’t seem to mind spending time with Komaeda. Even when the messiness and filth kept within himself made an appearance on the outside, too.  
  
Hinata-kun was inexplicably kind, or strange, or both.  
  
Hinata doesn’t wait for him to answer. “How about we head home now, yeah? The sun is almost at its peak, it would be good to hang out inside until it cools down a little. You said it just to tease me, but it probably would suck if we got burned out here.”  
  
Komaeda nods his head diligently. “Of course, Hinata-kun.”  
  
“I mean you coming home _with_ me.” Hinata adds.  
  
“Ah.” He feels the soft smile settle on his face, feeling a little silly when it does. “Okay then.”  
When Hinata smiles back, harsh sunlight highlighting the angles of his jaw and the rosy glow under his cheeks, Komaeda thinks he looks absolutely radiant.  
  
He feels himself suddenly smiling even wider.  


  


Before the door to his cabin is even closed, Hinata’s hands and lips are all over Komaeda instantly, kissing away the smirk that has riddled Komaeda’s face the entire way back and pressing him up against the door. This close, he feels enveloped by Hinata’s scent, wishes he could drown it in, salty brine from the surrounding ocean and his sweat.  
  
Their lips pressed together as Hinata darted his tongue across Komaeda’s bottom lip, permissive, and Komaeda complied, welcoming Hinata’s tongue in alongside his. _Artificial strawberry_. The flavor is too sweet for his taste, almost cloying, but if it’s intermingled with Hinata’s mouth, he can’t help but be greedy and ask for more. Winding his arms around Hinata’s neck, he coaxes his jaw into something deeper, letting strawberry and grape mix into a saccharine kiss, earning a pleasant sigh from Hinata. Hinata then pulled back slightly, taking in the rosy blush against Komaeda’s pale complexion and nosing against it before moving his lips down to Komaeda’s throat, nibbling at a dark spot that was left behind from the night before. It was sweet, and overwhelmingly gentle, but Komaeda had come here with an agenda in mind, hadn’t he? He rolled his hips forward, restless, while Hinata pulled away from his neck and made a noise somewhere between a surprised exhale and a startled laugh at Komaeda’s waning patience. Hinata returns against him with a more spirited force, rubbing their hips together before moving his hand down between them, pawing at Komaeda’s half-hard erection through his jeans.

Before he got too carried away, Komaeda remembered his intentions of pleasuring Hinata, not the other way around. As much as it tempted him to succumb to his own selfish desires, having Hinata serve him before himself makes the sweetness in his mouth turn acidic. Lightly he presses a hand between them, up against Hinata’s chest, before he lets himself get distracted further.

“Everything okay?” Hinata asked, concern drawing in his brow, tensing his hand which was lightly grazing the ridge of his jeans.  
  
“I wouldn’t want you to dirty your hands on something so revolting like that, Hinata-kun.” He’s whispering rapidly up against Hinata’s ear, apologetic, urgent. “How about you let me-”  
  
Before he can explain himself further, mechanical hand circling around Hinata’s belt cuff, he stops him.  
  
“Hey.” Komaeda feels a finger tilt his face back towards Hinata’s, forcing eye contact. “There’s nothing about you that I find disgusting or whatever word that’s in your mind right now.” Hinata presses.  
  
There’s a warm yet uncertain sensation wavering his chest. “Ahaha... You’re joking with me, aren’t you?”  
  
As he searches Hinata’s face for any semblance of irony or humor, he’s met with a steely expression that seems oddly familiar.  
  
_Oh._ That look in his eyes is befitting for a class trial. It carries the same poise of a boy fueled by adrenaline, utterly determined, unfaltering. The same expression he wore piercing into arguments, peeling back the layers of convolutions and mystery to reveal the blackened, damning the one to save the rest. Komaeda knows that expression well.

He doesn’t have an ounce of dignity to pretend to be ashamed of how much that realization turns him on.  
  
Hinata huffs. “I’ll prove it.”

Hinata nudges his way into the juncture of Komaeda’s shoulder and neck, nipping and suckling harshly against the pale skin, feeling the shivers roll in like curling waves up each knob of his spine, rattling his shoulders, as Hinata finishes each spot off with a tender kiss one by one.  
  
Letting himself melt into the scraping of Hinata’s teeth, it takes Komaeda by surprise as Hinata sharply draws him back to reality by wedging his knee between his legs.

“Bed?” Komaeda hears through the haze, nodding quickly as he lets himself be pulled onto the mattress, Hinata following suit. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought begins to resonate that it was _his_ intention to seduce Hinata, not the other way around. It’s just that when Hinata finally starts to reciprocate, it’s inevitable that his coy resolve shatters into pieces, crumbling underneath Hinata’s hands.  
  
Hinata moves to situate himself on Komaeda’s lap before claiming his lips once more, and again he’s caught up in the sensation of Hinata looming over him. Pulling Hinata closer, he runs his real hand up through Hinata’s hair. The spiky texture can’t be as well received with his metal one, and the feeling is so distinctively _Hinata_ that he can’t bare to miss a single detail. Trying to gain a last vestige of control, Komaeda thumbs at the hem of Hinata’s shirt and pushes his other hand up under it, letting his metal fingertips roam and press against his plush chest. When his fingers catch and scratch around one of his nipples, he can feel how the hairs on Hinata’s nape stand on end.  
  
Komaeda lets himself giggle a little at Hinata’s small grunt of annoyance from being teased too much, letting his smile grow wider as the other tries to yank his shirt off with an animalistic ferocity. It’s nice to see to that even though this isn’t the first time they’ve come together like this, Hinata still gets easily flustered like an overeager teenage boy.  
  
He almost protests when Hinata crumples the shirt and drops it on the floor, because he _just_ did the laundry, but Hinata shuts him up a kiss before he can speak, and he supposes he could hold in his complaints for a bit longer.  
  
“How about you let me do something nice for you?” Hinata says when they break apart, ending his sentence with quick peck to his lips, peeling back Komaeda’s shirt until it’s off of his body.

“H-Hinata-kun, you really don’t have to-”

“Are you saying that because it doesn’t feel good, or because you don’t think you deserve it?” Hinata whispered, sounding almost forlorn as his fingers stilled against Komaeda’s exposed stomach.  
  
As Hinata’s hands begin to carefully withdraw in response to his hesitation, Komaeda finally concedes with a roundabout “It feels good”, as he presses Hinata’s fingertips back into his skin.

Sometimes it feels like they’re dancing, Komaeda artfully stepping around boundaries in his mind he knows he can’t cross or truthful answers he knows Hinata won’t like. He’s never sure which misstep will hurt him worse in the end.

“Then I’ll continue.”  
  
“Okay,” he sighs. He’s content with letting Hinata have his way with him, if that’s how he’d prefer to do it.  
  
However, Komaeda doesn’t miss how Hinata’s eyes shift over to the posts of the bed as well, his hand moving down and curling into the bedsheets yet again. “I want to try something different.”  
  
“You can do whatever you want with me, Hinata-kun.” It’s endearing that Hinata still feels the need to ask for his permission, as gratuitous as it is.  
  
He bites his lip with an unreadable expression. “Alright then”. With a swift move, he unravels the tie and pulls the silky fabric from around his neck. “I’m going to use this to tie you up.”  
  
He doesn’t even hesitate to let Hinata mold his position at will, lax in his grip. Slightly upright against the pillows, his arms are bent with wrists crossed above his head. Hinata straddles him while he works, manipulating the tie with talented hands, making a sturdy knot. Hinata sits back on his thighs after affixing him to the headboard, analyzing his handiwork. Komaeda wriggles his wrists, there’s a barely any give with his real hand.  
  
Hinata trails his fingertips from the knot down the skin of Komaeda’s arm till he reaches where skin meets metal. “The this tie isn’t strong enough to hold your mechanical arm completely, so try not to rip it, okay?” At his affirming nod, Hinata continues, “Good. For this to work, I need you to behave.”

Hinata really doesn’t need to ask. Good servants always obey their orders.  
  
His mind runs wild, trying to guess whatever Hinata has planned. He isn’t sure if he’s sweating because of the island sun or because he feels like his bones are going to jump out of his body while he excitedly waits for Hinata to make his first move.  
  
It surprises him when Hinata presses a tender kiss to the inside of his mechanical cuffed wrist, and drags his parted lips down his forearm. The feeling is borderline ticklish, but the transition of robotic sensors changing to biological nerves picking up every brush of Hinata’s mouth does _something_ to him. Even as he squirms lightly in his restraints, Hinata moves down, nibbling on the soft fleshy underside of his inner arms.  
  
“Good?” Hinata breathes in his ear, making him wriggle even more.  
  
“Hey, is this my punishment for teasing you earlier, Hinata-kun?”  
  
“Not at all,” Hinata says lightly, and Komaeda can feel how his lips catch against the skin of his earlobe. “You should try to relax and enjoy it.”  
  
“Do you know what I would _really_ enjoy?” Komaeda puffs cheekily, bucking his hips up the best he can underneath Hinata’s weight.

Hinata draws back immediately, and he suddenly feels a swill of regret churning in his stomach. Maybe Hinata isn’t in the mood for tolerating his insolence any further, _rightfully so_ .  
  
“I said you have to behave, remember?” Hinata says firmly, locking eyes with him. That intense, stony expression is back, and Komaeda equal parts wants to beg Hinata for forgiveness as much as he wants to beg Hinata to punish him by fucking him senseless.  
  
He doesn’t get to have to pick a choice as Hinata ducks back down again into the crook of his neck, letting his mouth slide down until he reaches his collarbones. Komaeda gasps when he feels the other’s tongue peek out and swipe against the ridge of his jagged bone.  
  
“W-why are you-” he tries to ask while Hinata continues to move down his body, peppering every angle and edge with kisses and swipes of his tongue, but the other boy interrupts him (again) with a sharp suck to one of his nipples.  
  
“Because I’m trying to prove a point,” Hinata says with an air of nonchalance, moving on to tease the bud in between his warm hands, making his back begin to arch off of the mattress.  
  
“And that point is?” He says through gritted teeth, really wishing he could use his hands to direct Hinata’s mouth somewhere else, until Hinata finally gives him mercy and stops the relentless pace on his chest.  
  
Hinata just scoots back further instead of rewarding him with an immediate answer, until he’s completely off of Komaeda’s lap and positioned between his thighs. He unbuttons his jeans with apt hands and pulls both his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, tossing the garments off the bed with the rest of the pile.  
  
Leaning over, Hinata nips at the side of his hips, catching the little amount of skin around the bone in his teeth and nibbling on it. The action causes him to let out a startled squeak, and typically he isn’t this sensitive, but the feeling of Hinata’s mouth and hands descending from his hands to his hips mixed prolonged wait of getting what he wants is putting his sensory system in hyperdrive. Every touch feels fuzzy, a continuous resounding feeling of _good_ even though it’s not the harsh and direct contact he’d been anticipating.  
  
When Hinata moves his mouth from his hipbone, lips slick and shiny when he speaks, “I’m proving that-” Komaeda can watch the sudden blush rise high on Hinata’s cheeks and he tries to choke out his next works - “there’s nothing about you.. That I find find disgusting…”

 _Oh._  
  
“That’s-” He tries to strangle out a coherent sentence but he can’t process anything past the fact that Hinata was showering his body with this level of - of _adoration_ \- just to… Reassure him, he supposes?  
  
What is Hinata getting out of this? He can’t pin down the other’s motives and it’s almost frustrating.  
  
There’s another layer to this that doesn’t make sense either.  
  
“Why am I tied up then?”  
  
“Oh!” The blush pooling in Hinata’s face burns about five degrees hotter. “Well I was just thinking that - y’know,” he runs a nervous hand through his hair, and _again_ Komaeda feels a twinge of annoyance that he can’t be using his hands to do that _for him_ , “If I didn’t tie you up, you probably wouldn’t have let me spoil you at all.” He finishes mildly.  
  
“Ah.” Komaeda really can’t argue against that claim. He’s still reeling from all of the affection Hinata has been giving to him, layers piling up so high it’s making his chest feel heavy.  
  
“But I guess you get the gist, right?” Hinata laughs nervously, and Komaeda wants to reassure him that there’s no need to feel anxious, he didn’t do anything _wrong_ , it’s just that his inferior brain has no idea how to process these feelings or information. He’s completely out of his element. “So I guess I’ll stop teasing you now. You must be in _agony_ .” Oh, that bit was sarcasm. Hinata must be coming back to himself, then.  
  
“Wait, Hinata-kun, you missed a spot!” He pushes his foot up against Hinata’s face before he can descend on him again, his toes colliding with the others cheek in with a soft smack.  
  
He expected Hinata to laugh, grace him with another dig of sarcasm, and proceed with his business, but Hinata does none of those things.  
  
He’s completely unprepared for how Hinata grips a hand under his leg and turns his head, catching his toes with his lips, and taking one into his mouth, all the while keeping unwavering eye contact.  
  
“ _Um!_ ” Komaeda squeaks, and he so badly wants to scrunch up his eyes and squirm away but doesn’t dare move a muscle. “ _Hinata-kun_ ,” he begins to say, but no words follow.  
  
Hinata breaks away first, looking almost like his own actions startled _himself_ , breaking out of a trance. “I just - I was just _proving_ -”  
  
The ridiculousness of the situation begins to dawn on him, Hinata still hasn’t dropped his leg down, there might even be a strand of spittle still connecting Hinata’s lips to his pinky toe, and that’s _certainly_ something new they’ve never tried, but the sheer earnestness of it all makes him smile and his insides turn giddy. He might be somewhat hysterical from being teased for this long, but it doesn’t matter. Hinata looks significantly less like he’s - an expression Hinata frequently uses - _freaking the fuck out_ once he starts to giggle, and even laughs along with him. This laughter seems less nervous, more genuine. Komaeda loves it.  
  
“Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll untie you and then I can take care of you more.” Hinata concedes, letting Komaeda’s leg fall and wrap around his side.  
  
Komaeda shifts in protest before Hinata can reach for the tie. “No, I’ll stay like this.” Even if this wasn’t what he was anticipating, there’s still a thrill of exhilaration from being vulnerable to Hinata’s whim. “Please.”  
  
“Alright.” The silliness begins to fade out from Hinata’s mismatched eyes, brewing into something heavier. “Well, since you’ve been behaving well for me, I’ll give you a treat.”  
  
And with that, Hinata pushes past his legs and ducks between his thighs.  
  
He plants his mouth on one of the twin scars slashed across his upper thighs, giving a hard suck, before kissing inch by inch closing towards his erection. The anticipation is absolutely burning him alive, devouring him, and it feels like the heat really _is_ devouring him when Hinata puts his mouth to work again by licking a stripe up his cock.  
  
“ _Hinata-kun!_ ” He’s gasping out at the sudden feeling of Hinata’s lips wrapping around his head, giving a hard suck and then pulling back with a _pop_ that ricochets in his ears. His hips rise up on their own accord, asking for more, but Hinata stills him with one firm hand, leaving him to whine pitifully.

“Move one more time and I won’t touch you at all.” Even though he’s between Komaeda’s legs, the severity of that green and crimson gaze reminds him that Hinata _is_ someone who has probably killed a man before.  
  
The remnants of his morality make him think he should probably be ashamed at how hard he had to resist choking out a moan to that thought.  
  
He battles with being blatantly disrespectful to Hinata’s orders just to see how far he can push him, how hard of a punishment he’ll receive, but he’s so dazed on Hinata’s touch he can’t risk being denied any further. Obedience is the safer option.

Hinata commends him on his choice. “Good boy,” Hinata says, and that praise in itself makes all of the teasing and denial worth it. Hinata continues rewarding him by lapping up against the head, properly holding Komaeda down now as he takes the head of Komaeda’s cock firmly between his lips pushes more of his length into his mouth. Komaeda tugs on the restraints, crying out as Hinata moves his head down his length, moving one of his arms to grab the base of Komaeda’s cock and squeeze. He can vaguely hear himself, huffing and wheezing, while Hinata moves up back slowly, suckling on the tip.

“Good?” Hinata prompts him, lazily letting his tongue brush around the head. It’s impertinent of him to beg for Hinata to _please_ put his mouth back down on him again, but he can’t be trusted right now not to embarass himself, so he settles with a desperate nod.  
  
“You want more?” Hinata takes his length in his hand and gives him a slow pump, wringing him out but not giving him enough to entirely satisfy.  
  
He knows Hinata is asking him a question, but it’s hard not to get distracted by the scene in front of him. _Hinata-kun_ , beads of sweat gathering on his chest, apparent arousal growing in his own jeans, neglecting himself just to spoil Komaeda. No matter what anybody says about Hinata’s actions and choices in life, Komaeda truly thinks he is a martyr.  
  
When his attention is drawn to his lips, _that mouth_ which has covered nearly every part of him today, he begins to realize it’s moving.  
  
“I said, would you like me to do something more?” Hinata says, patient as ever.  
  
“ _Please._ ” He whimpers, and he’s anticipating to start getting sucked off again, maybe with added hands this time, but instead Hinata grabs his thighs and spreads them even wider. His heart sputters with his breath as Hinata flicks a testing tongue against his entrance.  
  
_“Hinata-”_ the following honorific is barrelled over by high-pitched whimpers as Hinata continues, sucking and licking, and _shit-_ Komaeda is dangerously close to ripping through Hinata’s tie.  
  
“See?” Hinata murmurs, kissing back up to his cock, “Now you know there’s nothing about you that I don’t enjoy.” And with that, he takes Komaeda’s length back into his mouth and sucks with fervor.  
  
Komaeda keens at the attention, his hands in the restraints tightening into fists as he feels the arousal threaten to overcome him. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he notices while Hinata has him deep in his throat, his other hand creeping down to palm himself over his pants.  
  
It’s shattering his mind to be restrained from giving Hinata what he needs, but the fact that Hinata finds _this_ display appealing enough to touch himself might break his mind first.

“ _Oh, oh-_ ” He’s unwinding into Hinata’s mouth, trying to warn him but no real words are coming from his mouth except desperate gasping.

“ _Hajime_ -” It slips out, and it’s not the first time he’s ever said it, but Hinata moans around his cock in response, and that in itself was enough to make the heat uncoil inside of him, spilling taught inside Hinata’s mouth. 

He doesn’t even recognize that it’s his own voice speaking when he mumbles out a distant “Hinata-kun,” Trying to move whichever unrestrained parts of his body to touch anywhere of Hinata that he can. Hinata doesn’t hesitate to lean up on his knees and lean over Komaeda’s lithe body, jerking himself off even harder until he thrusts his hips forward, and Komaeda shivers when he feels the come splatter in between his spread thighs, up his belly.

“God _damn,_ _Komaeda_ ,” Hinata pants, riding his aftershocks before slumping down just over Komaeda’s dirty chest, barely holding himself up. Komaeda leans forward as much as he can while still being tied up, pressing his face into Hinata’s mussed up hair to get his attention. Hinata nuzzles into the sensation before leaning up and pressing a light kiss against Komaeda’s thoroughly bit up lips. Hinata moves like he’s in a stupor, matching Komaeda’s blissfully empty mind, as he leans up to untie Komaeda from the bedpost, rubbing his wrists gently and placing them back down on the bed. He stalls there for a moment, panting over him, and Komaeda wishes he could reach up and interlock his arms around Hinata’s neck, but he really doesn’t have the energy to be moving anywhere quite yet, so he stays put.

“I should probably clean you up,” Hinata whispers as he moves to stand at the edge of the bed. His body is still tingling with exhausted energy, so he provides an affirmative hum simmers in the afterglow while Hinata gets up to retrieve a towel.  
  
Komaeda is usually critical of Hinata’s cleaning capabilities, but wiping up come doesn’t seem to be one of his shortcomings.  
  
When he’s through, Hinata tosses the dirty towel on the floor - and _that’s_ actually appalling, because it could be touching their leftover clothes - but when Hinata returns to bed, he pushes his forthcomings aside and welcomes him in. Hinata pulls the covers over both of them and pulls Komaeda close to his chest, still letting his body be maneuvered to Hinata’s contentment, but this part is one of his favorites anyways. He keeps breathing in his scent, heavier and even saltier than before, but warm and exactly Hinata. _Hajime_ , he called him, and he lets that thought ring around and around in his head as he welcomes the waves of sleep overlapping his body, his mind, pulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! there will be a part two coming out on valentine's day, so please keep an eye out for that!
> 
> also, thank you to my gf for helping me write some of the sex and to my kegs squad for encouraging me through this! maybe the real smut was the friends we made along the way :')
> 
> & if you feel inclined, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts!! i don't post my writings very much so i really appreciate any feedback (°◡°♡).:｡ thanks for reading~!


End file.
